Both the class of 3-phenylpyrazoles and the class of heteroaryloxyacetamides have been widely investigated in respect of their herbicidal activity.
EP 361 114 describes 3-(4-chlorophenyl)pyrazoles generally as herbicides for control of the most diverse weeds by the pre-emergence method and by the post-emergence method, in particular in rice crops.
JP 03 163 063 also describes the use of 3-substituted phenylpyrazoles for herbicidal use in agriculture.
Finally, 3-substituted phenylpyrazoles for herbicidal use are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,571. Possible mixing partners are also mentioned in this specification, inter alia 2-chloro-N,N-dialkylacetamide, N,N-dimethyl-2,2-diphenylacetamide, N-(2,4-dimethylthien-3-yl)-N-(1-methoxyprop-2-yl)-2-chloroacetamide, N-(1H-pyrazol-1-ylmethyl-N-(2,4-dimethylthien-3-yl)-2-chloroacetamide, N-(1-pyrazol-1-yl-methyl)-N-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-5-yl)-2-chloroacetamid e and N-(2,4-dimethyl-5-[[[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]amino]-phenyl]acetamide. However, no mixture with an acetamide herbicide and a defined 3-phenylpyrazole is described.